Love Hurts
by Kaged Angel
Summary: SaixRoxas, with some AkuRoku YAOI! Roxas is Abused, then... court came!


**K**_a**g**_e: It starts out as SaixRoxas, then it's a little AkuRoku!

* * *

Roxas and Saix. The perfect couple, right. Don't make me laugh! Maybe in **public**, but when no ones around, you'd see a different side of their love. Here's the story, in 2 sentences: In public, Roxas and Saix are lovebirds. In private, Saix is abusive.

"Get over here." Commanded Saix, looking at a blond boy who has seen much better days. Fearfully, the boy walked up to, "Y-yes?" Saix sneered, "Go cook, Roxas. Make it snappy!" The boy, known as Roxas, nodded; hustling out of the room.

"Why did he change...?" Asked Roxas, to no one. No one... That's all he was, now. Just a toy, a slave... A Nobody. ((Yeah, Cheesy Humor.)) He turned on the stove, ready to make... HAMBURGER HELPER! ((Yummy))

Sighing; he brought up a plate to Saix, "H-here you go. It's a little hot, please, don't burn yourself." He mumbled, he wanted to say, 'Please, burn yourself.' But didn't, Saix was in a good mood today. He hadn't hit him yet today, maybe he was trying to straighten out their relationship...?

All hope went down the drain when Saix finished eating. "Come here, Roxas." It was an order that sounded... angry. 'Shit...' He reluctantly walked up to him, and felt the sting of a hard slap against his face. "That's for thinking things you shouldn't have!" He shouted, Roxas could only nod; in submission. "Hai. Gomen-Nai." He bowed. "Now get up here, and rest. We have a meeting to get to tomorrow." Saix was a lawyer.

Tomorrow came all to soon, for Roxas; whom barely had a wink of sleep. Saix had kept him up all night, with... nightly activities. "Get up, and dressed, we leave in 10 minutes!" Saix barked, brushing his pretty blue hair. ((I only like his hair...)) Roxas didn't respond, but got up, getting changed, wishing for a shower, but Saix woke him up late, so there wasn't enough time.

Driving in his Benz, to the court, wasn't eventful. "Remember, act like you should." Hissed the blue-haired man beside him. Roxas nodded, and got out of the car, as he pulled to a stop. "Let's go see what this case is, shall we?" Asked Saix holding out a hand for Roxas to take; He had already begun acting. "Mhm!" Roxas nodded.

They hadn't told Saix what the case was, but it was something good. He just knew it. "Hey, Demyx, what's this case about?" He asked, the fellow lawyer shifted in his seat, and whispered, "You..." A look of shock germinated on both Saix and Roxas' face. "What?!" He hissed, in a soft whisper. Demyx opened his mouth to respond, but the judge banged his hammer, "Order! Order in the court!" He shouted.

((I don't know much about law, so this will be made up. ;;))

"We are here today, to discuss a matter of lover abuse..." He started, then went on about how it was bad, and what it is about; then, he mentioned the names, "The people we will be discussing today are Saix, and Roxas. Roxas-san, please take the stand."

Roxas stood, shaking slightly, from joy? Or from fear... He didn't know. "Please raise your right hand." The shaken blonde rose the hand which was his right. "Do swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Asked the Bailiff, "H-hai." He nodded, "You may be seated." And they both sat in their seats.

As his... questioner, a man, who was quite hot, stood. He had bright red hair, and jade green eyes. "Roxas, That's your name right?" Roxas nodded, "Okay, let's get to the point. P-O-I-N-T. Got it memorized?" Roxas just raised an eyebrow at him, and regretted it, forgetting he was suppose to be acting, "Gomen-nai." he bowed his head.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong..." Said Axel, He needed to think of something fast. "I-uh..." The Bailiff's words rung in his head, '_Nothing but the truth' _"I-I-I... I'msousetoapologizingtoSaixsohedoesn'thitme!" He blurted out, really fast. Then, axel looked at a woman with a tape recorder, "Play that back, but in slow motion." The woman nodded her response, and soon the words came out, "I'm so use to apologizing to Saix so he doesn't hit me!"

Roxas shrunk in his seat, avoiding Saix's gaze, it was filled with anger, promising a full out rage, if he was ever alone with Roxas. "Now ladies' and Gentalmen... And Mr. Abuser over there," He pointed to Saix, "You heard the defendant. He has just admitted being abused by Saix."

Poor Saix ((Wha?! Poor?! He has a flipping Benz and has a super Sexy sex slave! For now. Heh.)) was glaring at Axel, a murderous intent flowered in his eyes, but didn't do anything, yet. "Roxas-san, please tell the court, has Saix sexually abused you...?"Roxas' gaze lingered to the right, then he let a barely audible, "Hai." escape his lips. The Jury gasped, and mummers were starting, Until a mallet was hit against the slab of wood. "Order! Order in the court, Axel, please continue."

"Your Honor, I see no reason to continue this case any further, the victim has already admitted to being abused, and sexually abused. Why should we cont-" Axel didn't finish, for he was tackled by Saix, who was in rage hitting him; Punch after punch.

Bailiffs rushed to pull Saix off, but only got knocked back, and called for back up. Roxas so a silver blade, and Saix was reaching for it. "Axel! Get out of there, he has a knife!" He shouted; too late, Axel was stabbed, not in a fatal area, but really close.

Roxas froze; time frozen, then everything went black. He had passed out.

**__**

A year later

Beep. Beep. Beep. Faint sound flooded his ears. Opening his eyes, he saw white all around him. He was hooked up to various machines. Someone with brown hair was asleep in a chair, "Sora!" Shouted the boy, "Who? Wha? Oh my God! Roxas! You're awake!" Roxas looked at him confused, "Awake? What do you mean, and why am I in a... hospital...?"

"Er... Well... You went in a coma, after seeing Axel being stabbed," he saw Roxas' expression go sad, "But he's alright! It didn't hit anywhere vital! Anyways, they got you to a hospital, and had to put you on life support, and then they told us you were in a coma, and they would cover the cost for 13 months, and it's been exactly 12. Roxas, this is the day they found out about what Saix did to you." It was Sora's turn to look sad, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't... if I did... Then Saix would get angry, and I'd be... beaten... Where's Axel?" He asked, "He's suppose to be here soon, to watch over you; but he's not here ye-" The door flung open, 'Sorry I'm la- Roxas!" Shouted the red-head, instantly hugging him, "How do you feel?"

"Better... What happened to... Saix...?" He asked, looking down at his lap. "He's in a mental institution, for life. L-I-F-E. Got it memorized?" Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I do." Then Sora butted in, "I'll be leaving, bye!" He left without a word. "This is the start of a beautiful relationship." Said Axel, smiling, "It is." _**FIN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**K**_a**g**_e: I loved it, myself! Lol. It was nice to right, I was loving it! Lol. Review, please?


End file.
